Desert Walk
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Archer and Trip are stranded in the desert. Kinda like 'Desert Crossing' but don't need to see it to understand.


Hi! This is only my second fanfiction story. It started as a one paragraph assignment in my advance comp class then turned into this. Spoilers: Close to "Dessert Crossing" the idea hit me that day and inspired it. Disclaimer: I don't own them or the episode. I am not getting paid for this. I don't work for them. I'm just using them for fun.Please R/R.  
  
Desert Walk: Wolfsong  
  
The sweltering sunrays beat down like hot coals from a blazing fire. Intensely bright beams bounced off the hot, pale sand as the two men walked endlessly in search of shelter. Sweat pouring off their foreheads like waterfalls burned their eyes and salted their tongues. Their clothes once dry, now drenched from head to toe with perspiration. Their once full canteens now as dry as the brown earth they walked on. The sun just rising overhead hung in full strength leaving only the small shadow of the men. They walked on looking for any sign of relief form the heat of noon.  
  
It had been eight hours since their shuttle pod went down. There was two hours of cool walking before the air turned stuffy. The temperature had risen to 90 degrees before they had gone three full miles. With exhaustion and heatstroke closing in, the men knew they would need to find a cool place fast.  
  
Two more hours had past, and still they found no place cool enough to rest. They had past an old shriveled up plant that was unknown to them and another one that reminded them of a cactus from the deserts back home. Slower strides were easier on them, but caused them to be out in the sun more. Knowing that the sun would paint their skin a dark, earthy tone, and eventually burn so they left their regulation desert uniforms on and indurded the extreme heat.  
  
Evening came, and still it was burning with heat and humidity. Four more hours had passed and Captain Jonathan Archer figured it to be around 16:00 hours. It had gotten so humid that his commander, Charles Tucker lll, had already started having hallucinations. Captain Archer had been half carrying, half dragging him for the past three and a half hours, and now was starting to finally show signs of exhaustion taking hold of him.  
  
The sun set three hours later and the area began to cool down. Jonathan knew from his survival training that it would be easier to travel at night, but he was tired and in desperate need of rest. Finally finding a small rock ledge not larger than the cots they slept on, he laid Trip down below it. Then he sat down beside him with a heavy sigh and tried too decide on where to go from here and how long they should rest. His eyes too heavy, he instantly fell asleep.  
  
He woke to the cold feel of rain beating on his head. Looking around for any signs of wild life, though the sensors had picked up none when they first pasted over, knowing they came out in the cool of the night. He counted the hours he had slept away. Four hours. Two hours longer that he had wasted sleeping. Although he did feel more rested, he knew that they didn't have much of the cool desert night left. He hoped it would continue to rain on through the night to keep the air as cool as it could be for a long amount of time.  
  
Somewhat angry with himself, he stood, shook the stiffness out o f his aching body, and picked up Trip. Heading in the same direction, he went over the plan he had come up with before drifting to sleep. On the piece of the map that was left, he thought he saw a small village or colony. He thought that maybe they could stay there, get in contact with Enterprise, and get back home.  
  
Trip was almost gone by this point. He had slept well, and didn't want wake up, but Jonathan made him, He kept him awake by talking about being on Enterprise, the crew, San Francisco, playing word games, and occasionally he would have to lightly slap his face. Trip knew how hard it was for Jon to drag him through the heat and exhaustion, and tried to make him go on himself. But Archer wouldn't have it. Whenever Trip would say, "Just leave me. I'm no good to ya. I'm only slowing you down." Jonathan would always reply with "I'll never leave a man behind" or "You're going back to Enterprise, and that's an order."  
  
Soon it was scorching again, and Jon decided to take his shirt off to give to Trip, who put it around his head. Walking farther and farther, the desert never seemed to end like one big treadmill, going, but not getting anywhere. It was late in the morning, and Jonathan was ready for a break. Relief came when he found a small shade tree and an almost non-existing water pool left by the downpour of the night before. He slowly lowered Trip to cool him off. Then lowered himself after taking several drinks of the bitter water.  
  
While resting beneath the cool water, Jonathan let his thoughts run. Thoughts of the crew and of his ship came first to mind. Thoughts of how to make sure they were safe and that they were happy. Certain crewmembers popped into his mind. Trip, Luetineit Reed and how he still didn't feel like one of the crew, Hoshi and how scared she had been on some of the away missions. Travis and how he easily adapted to living in space, Dr. Phlox and his amazement of the human spices, T'Pol. His mind stopped and settled. Yes, thoughts of T'Pol, and how she always managed to throw him for a loop. She always seemed to question what he did or tried to do. Sometimes he just wanted to throw her in the brig. Thinking about it again, he was glad that she did that. It kept him rational. He hoped he would never have to experience a mission with out her at his side. His thoughts clearing, he rested a while longer. Then filling their canteens, picked up Trip, and started for the small village.  
  
The cool air passed too quickly, and soon the sun was beating down on them again. Jonathan could feel the skin on his back burning. It felt raw like he had been lying on top of an open flame. Not to mention that the muscles in his chest hurt as badly as his back. Once and a while Trip would raise his head up and say something about a girl he knew from back home, and cause Jon to laugh and nearly drop him. Several hours went on, and Jonathan thought they'd never reach the village.  
  
Climbing over a large sand dune, Jon glimpsed something not far off in the distance. It was the village, now only a few buildings left. What had happened to this place he saw not more than two days ago? Remembering that there had been a war going on, he laid Trip down back behind the dune, pulled his phaser out, and went to scout the area. Finding nothing in the area wad odd. He could have sworn to see people below when they passed over. "What has happened to them?" he asked himself returning for Trip after one last check of the town.  
  
He drug Trip into one of the innermost buildings, laid a soft cloth under his head, and scaled to the top of the building. Thinking he might get a better reception, he tried his communicator and hailed Enterprise.  
  
" Captain Archer to Enterprise. Enterprise come in."  
  
"This is Hoshi, Captain. Where are you? We've been trying to reach you for the last two days."  
  
"The shuttle pod got shot down. We've been stranded in the desert. We had to walk to this small village where we are now. When can you pick us up, Malcolm?"  
  
"In forty-five minutes or so, Sar. Travis is having difficulties getting through the atmosphere."  
  
"Get here as soon as you can. We're not going to burn up in the shade. Although, do have the Doctor ready for us. Trip's not lookin' too good."  
  
"Okay. We'll have him on the shuttle pod, Sar."  
  
"Thanks, Malcolm. Will...T..."  
  
"Something else, Sar?"  
  
"No. The heat must be getting to me." he said suddenly noticing he almost asked if T'Pol would be on the shuttle pod. Why would she be there? With Trip not there, she was in charge of the ship. "See ya in a bit, Malcolm."  
  
As Jonathan descended down, he questioned why he would ask about T'Pol. He didn't want to beat himself up about it or even think about it. He had more important things to think about. Like making sure Trip would do alright 'til Malcolm reached them. coming to a conclusion that T'Pol was the last thing he was thinking of before he had found the village, he sat down next to Trip, checked his pulse, then rested himself.  
  
He didn't wake up until the bright lights of another shuttle pod overhead sat down less than three hundred meters from the front building. Meeting them halfway through the town, Jonathan led Malcolm and the doctor back to Trip. Dr. Phlox checked over Trip, and announced that it was safe for him to travel. Malcolm, knowing how tired and sore the captain was from carrying him all this way, took most of Trip's weight upon himself. Reaching the shuttle pod, Phlox went first and helped Malcolm pull Trip in. Out of shock to Jonathan, T'Pol leaned her hand out towards him to help. Pushing back the thoughts he had of her, he took her hand and climbed in. ~Fin~ 


End file.
